bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus
Zeus is the chief pagan deity of the Olympian pantheon. He is the Olympian god of honor, justice, lightning and thunder, and the skies, as well as the ruler/King of the Heavens of Mount Olympus and the powerful king of the Olympian God Deities, after the defeat of his father, Kronos. Zeus is the son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and the brother-husband of the goddess Hera. Zeus has two older brothers, Hades and Poseidon, and is the father to many other of the Olympian gods, including Artemis and Apollo and the father of demigods like Perseus, Hercules, among many others, even the Spartan warrior Kratos as well as his brother Deimos. He originally was the second strongest of the Gods, until he made Humans love him and hate Hades so Zeus could grow stronger. His father, Kronos, was king of the Titans and when Kronos feared one of his children would steal his throne he began to swallow each of His newborn children. Zeus' mother, Rhea, saved Zeus from this fate. In turn, Zeus freed his siblings from their imprisonment and declared war on Kronos and anyone who supported him in an event that came to be called the Titanomachy. With the Help of the Ribs of Kronos Zeus killed his father and took his place as King of the Gods. Zeus married his sister Hera who became queen of the Olympians. Zeus is a great lover of mortal women. He took many human sexual partners and thus fathered many demi-deities. Sometimes, he would take the form of a mortal man or of an animal when he visited his mortal women. For example, when he fathered Hercules with Alcmene he took the form of Alcmene's dead husband Amphitryon. Zeus' personal guards are known as the Proxidicae (XWP "God Fearing Child"). Biography Zeus is the god of the heavens and ruler of the Olympian Pantheon. Early History Origins Zeus was the youngest child of Kronos, the Titan King of Mount Othrys, and his sister-wife Rhea. A long time ago, before mortals existed, the Titans ruled the world. However, Kronos, king of the Titans, had been warned of a prophecy that one of his six children would kill him and take control of the world from him. In response, Kronos began swallowing his children whole in hopes of preventing the prophecy from coming true. All of Zeus' elder siblings had been earlier devoured by Kronos, who was terrified of one of his children (who were gods, a more powerful race of immortals) ultimately overpowering him. Hence, determined to retain his omnipotence, Kronos consecutively devoured Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon, all at birth. As a result, Kronos became known as "The Cannibal King." But Rhea pleaded with Kronos to spare their children but with no success, since even Kronos' great love for Rhea was not enough to overpower his selfish and evil nature. A distraught Rhea soon heard the voice of Oracle, advising her to give birth to her final child (who would save his other siblings) on the island of Crete. Claiming that Koios, her clairvoyant brother had advised her to do so, Rhea successfully departed for Crete. Fortunately, when it came time for Zeus to be swallowed, Kronos's wife, Rhea, disgusted at his father's nature, tricked her vile husband into swallowing a stone wrapped in a blanket while the real Zeus was carried to safety by an eagle, hiding him away from his father by having a giant eagle take him away to the care of his grandmother, Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth. When he grew to manhood, Zeus returned home in disguise and gave Kronos a potion which made him choke, causing Kronos to regurgitate the stone Rhea substituted for Zeus and his five children, in the process releasing his fellow brother Gods and sister Goddesses, who had been consumed in their entirely by their father in an attempt to prevent the prophecy of his children overthrowing him from being fulfilled. After Zeus freed his siblings from their father's belly, the six of them joined forces to overthrow their father. Later, Zeus went to seek out the Original Angel Oracle, who gave him lightning bolts as a gift. Afterwards, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades declared a ten year war on the Titans called the Titanomachy. By the end of the war, the Gods emerged victorious and Zeus finally defeated Kronos and banished him and the Titans to Tartarus, where he hoped they would remain imprisoned forever. Zeus became the God of the Sky, as well as the King of the Gods, while Poseidon became God of the Sea and Hades became the god of the Underworld. He then drew lots with his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, to determine who would rule what realm. Zeus won the draw, and became the Lord of the Sky and Air, as well as the Supreme Ruler of the Gods. His signature weapon is the thunderbolt, and with it, he was the most powerful God of all; nothing could stand against him and his thunderbolts. He hurls his thunderbolt a thousand miles and never misses his mark. He is married to Hera, but is notorious for sneaking down to rocky Greece to woo mortal women. Hera constantly tries to prevent this, and to catch Zeus in the act. While she was unable to punish her all-powerful husband for his infidelity, she always persecuted the female who had had the misfortune to catch her husband's eye with all her powers. Despite his incredible infidelity, Zeus was also known to punish those that lie or break oaths. Apart from his titles as King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky, he was also known as the Cloud-Gatherer, the Rain God, and the Thunderer. His breastplate was the Aegis; his familiar was the Eagle; his tree was the Oak. He is also represented as the God of Justice and Mercy; the Protector of the Weak, as well as the Punisher of the Wicked. Powers and Abilities As the god of the sky and one of the Big Three, Zeus, being the King of the Gods, is among the most powerful of all Greek gods. He possesses invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation, the mastery over the thunderbolts, and several abilities common to his kind, however as the king of the Olympian gods, he is very powerful, more so than nearly all pagan gods. He has absolute power and authority of the sky, including clouds, air, wind, and the weather. Being the son of the titan Kronos, Zeus is an incredibly powerful Olympian god and has the ultimate powers a god can possess, and is rivaled only by his brothers, Poseidon and Hades. He possesses the standard physical, intellectual, and magical superiority inherent in all gods, though to a much greater degree due to his status as one of the oldest gods as well as one of the Big Three. *'Chief Pagan Physiology' - Being one of the oldest Olympian Gods and as King of Olympus, Zeus is enormously powerful. Considering the fact the he is among the strongest and most powerful pagans in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other pagans. He is rivaled by his fellow Chief Pagans at their peak, challenged, if not exceeded, by the Higher Angels, and surpassed by the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - Zeus can never grow old or die. He is over 6,000 years old and retains the appearance and health of a middle-aged man. He has an infinite lifespan and is not subject to old age. ***'Invulnerability' - Zeus is immune to physical damage and is not subject to disease or any other natural causes of death. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Zeus can heal and regenerate himself from any battle and from almost any wound. He can grow back just about any limb or organ back with ease. Ironically the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation can kill him. **'Atmokinesis' - As the god of the sky, Zeus has absolute control over the weather. He can control and mentally affect the weather, generating various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. ***'Aerokinesis' - As the god of the sky, Zeus has absolute control over air and is able to control, manipulate, and generate air, wind, clouds and any other air structures. Zeus even made a living replica of Hera out of a cloud. He can generate incredibly powerful hurricanes and tornadoes. Zeus once sucked Metis in with a mini-tornado by merely opening his mouth. He can even manipulate air currents and fly. ****'Air waves' - Zeus' domain also includes the air waves, as he was able to detect Hephaestus' pirate radio. ****'Flight' - Zeus can even manipulate air currents and fly anywhere he wants to go. ****'Vortex Breath' - Zeus is able blow things away with super breath. ***'Highly Advanced Electrokinesis' - As the Greek god of the Sky, Thunder and Lightning, Zeus has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity and has the ability to generate tremendous lightning bolts. He used this offensively on multiple occasions, and to torture Prometheus. Zeus can control and manipulate lightning and electricity, and was even able to mutate people with these elements; once using them to transform King Acrisius into Calibos. He is also immune to lightning and can send static shock through the bodies of others on contact. **'Biokinesis' - Zeus seemed to have some measure of this ability, as he was able to choke Hayley simply by turning his wrist. However, it seems he would need to focus in order to use this, as she recovered once he focused on something else. **'Celestial Hydrokinesis' - Zeus brought about a global flood by causing tremendous torrents of water to pour down from the heavens all over the world for nine days and nights. As a result, the entire world was flooded (except for the highest mountains), and most of the human race was destroyed. Deucalion and Pyrrha were among the few that survived this great calamity. **'Chlorokinesis (limited)' - In order to help Hades kidnap Persephone, Zeus grows several fields of flowers, each one more beautiful than the one before it. **'Cursing' - He was able to curse Prometheus so that he would die every day, and then resurrect physically healed so the curse would continue. The curse could also be inherited by Prometheus' offspring. Consequently, he was also capable of lifting the same curse. However, the curse was tied to Zeus being alive and was broken by his death. **'Granting Powers' - As the King of the Gods, Zeus can deprive any other Olympian of his/her divinity and godly powers. Zeus temporarily did this to Poseidon and Apollo in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods after their unsuccessful Olympian riot. **'Healing' - Zeus can heal others. **'Massive Superhuman Strength' - As the King of the Gods and head god among the Olympians, Zeus was stronger than average, he brutally beat Prometheus with his bare hands almost to the point of unconsciousness. Zeus possesses incredible levels of divine superhuman strength; he can battle Titans, smash stone, and bend or break steel. His godly muscles exert many tons of power, enough to bring down mountains or even move whole planets without effort. Zeus has incredible physical prowess, and he is mentioned being able to hurl entire mountains at his enemies. Most notably, Zeus was able to crush and imprison Typhon himself by hurling Mount Etna on top of him. Also, when Hephaestus angered him, Zeus easily overpowered him, and flung him all the way from Mount Olympus to Lemnos. Zeus can easily overpower almost anything in creation. His strength even surpasses that of his son, Hercules. **'Pyrokinesis' - Zeus can create a powerful "whip" out of fire. **'Resurrection' - Zeus can revive the dead. **'Shapeshifting' - Zeus can shapeshift to become other people, or even animals such as eagles. Zeus has frequently transformed himself in order to seduce those that he would fall in love with. As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus has transformed himself into a bull (to woo Europa), an eagle (to woo Ganymede), a swan (to woo Leda), a cuckoo (to woo Hera), an ant (to woo Eurymedousa), Artemis (to woo Kallisto), and even a shower of gold (to woo Danae). Zeus could also transform into a "Titanic" version of himself, while he was posing as Kronos' royal cup bearer. **'Superhuman Senses' - Zeus is known for having an all-seeing eye. **'Superhuman Speed' - As the god of lightning, Zeus can and is able to run at extremely fast speeds. He can run faster than speed of light or the lightning he commands. It is possible that he could be among the fastest beings in the Universe even faster than Hermes. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Zeus can run periods of time without being tired. Zeus never tires and can remain in battle for extended periods of time without tiring. **'Telekinesis' - Zeus can get things using his mind. He seemed very proficient at this, as he tortured, overpowered, and moved Prometheus using this power with little to no effort. Skills and Talents *'Entertainment Skills' - Zeus is revealed to be an excellent singer and dancer. He also knows many outrageously hilarious "Satyr jokes". With these skills, Zeus was able to constantly entertain all of the Titans at Mount Othrys, even Kronos himself. Zeus also later applied them again to woo his beautiful sister Hera. *'Genius-level Intellect' - Zeus is extremely intelligent and divinely wise, given his tremendously long godly lifespan. His wisdom is above that of even the Higher Angels, surpassed only by that of Archangels and Seraphims as well as Primordials. With his incredible wisdom and intelligence, he understands humanity so much that apart from Ares, he was the only one aware of mankind's dark nature. Even Oracle admits Zeus's wisdom and mind as being of the first order. **'Expert Leader' - Zeus, having been King of Olympus, and the Olympian Gods for many centuries, is an extremely skilled, wise, just, and capable leader. His leadership skills made him chosen by Even to be the one to lead all her creations during the war against Amara. *'Justice' - As the god of justice and honor, Zeus maintains control over the other gods by preventing their feuds from entering huge proportions and ensures the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice. A good example is when Zeus assembles the first ever Olympian trial for the murder of Poseidon's son Halirrhothius by Ares, with Zeus himself as the Chief Justice. As a result, Ares is justly acquitted. *'Knowledge of Plants' - Zeus is very knowledgeable about the properties of various plants, which he learned from the nymphs who raised him. As a result, Zeus was able to brew an extremely powerful emetic, a single goblet of which caused Kronos to regurgitate all five of his swallowed children (as well as the bolder). *'Master Combatant'- Zeus is a phenomenally skilled and formidable combatant, as when Ares, empowered by the violence caused by the wars on Earth, challenged Zeus, Zeus fought toe-to-toe with and even defeated and very nearly killed his son, although he was considerably injured on his own right. Oracle himself has noted that Zeus is capable of being a challenge to the combined might of Oliver, Sara, John, Rayne, Mia, and Malcolm with only his skill. Weapons * Master Bolt - His most powerful weapon, the Master Bolt, is incredibly powerful, easily making a hydrogen bomb look like a firecracker in comparison. When Zeus throws it at Typhon, the blast "lights up the world", and Percy can feel the shockwave hundreds of miles away. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:Male Characters